How far have we fallen
by VikingKatze
Summary: They should have known, should have guessed, but they choose to ignore the hints and telltale signs. It probably was to good to be true, but feelings can blind you. - AU story inspired by a drawing by the lovely Nijuukoo. My first ever AkuNo/AxelReno story.
1. The beginning of the end

_This is my first ever AkuNo story. Enjoy people!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End_**

Axel looked up into glossy, and unfocused, blue-green eyes. He'd never seen those gorgeous eyes so lifeless before. Even though Axel was looking straight into them, they were not looking back. Those eyes which had always looked at him with an abundance of emotions be it lust, want, mischievousness, laughter... fondness? There had always been something, but right then, there was absolutely nothing.

Axel's hands clenched in the fabric of Reno's shirt in desperation, his own eyes trying to see something, anything. But as it became clear that the other redhead was far gone into whatever haze he was in, Axel then let go and let his hands come to rest at the small of Reno's back. His eyes searched Reno's face instead, but there was nothing, only blandness.

Axel was at a loss, he didn't know what to do, and that was a very foreign and frightening feeling. He'd been trained in the Organization for as long as he could remember. None of what he had been thought by them could help him at that moment. There was no way to go back and fix things, no way to unravel the lies that they had told one another...

They should have stopped. They should have gone their separate ways. There should have only been the one time. Axel had always done that before. It was alright to have fun, find someone to have a good time with. But nothing long lasting, Axel didn't do friendships outside the Organization. He had acquaintances, he had 'friends' to keep up the ruse, to keep the facade of a normal life and persona intact. Even though it was all built on lies, his whole life as Axel was one big fucked up lie... but one tends to realize such things when it's too late. The normalness he was surrounded by, all lies. There was nothing normal about Axel, and he damned well knew that. He'd been trained to do unmentionable things by the Organization since he'd been picked up from the street by them all those years ago. And Axel knew the rules of the Organization, rules that had been imprinted into his mind since the very first day with the Organization.

_1. The Organization is your family. _

_2. You do everything to protect your family. _

_3. You do not question orders. _

_4. You do not reveal your Organization identity to anyone outside of the Organization. _

_5. You don't get attached to people... _

But Axel had gotten attached. He'd fallen hard and been caught by the man whom he had his arms around at that very moment. It was heartbreaking to see Reno so... broken. Axel had often wondered if he even had a heart, and now he was certain of it, because if he didn't he wouldn't be hurting so bad.

He should never have bent his own rules. He shouldn't have been swept away. Because by bending his own personal rules he had ended up breaking one very important one, and that one broken rule... it changed everything.

"Reno..." It wasn't the first time he said the name since he'd been shoved into the cell, all concrete and no windows, stale air and harsh lighting.

Reno was a Turk, the enemy...

Axel hadn't known. If he'd known before he'd first met the other redhead Axel would probably have killed the other man within minutes of laying eyes on him. But neither of them had known whom the other was. The lies saw to that, well crafted and perfect as they were.

The Turks of ShinRa, an elite force dealing with criminals in a ways that weren't strictly legal at all times... Dealing with things in a way that the FBI or the CIA couldn't, or rather, didn't have authorization to do.

They hadn't known...

They hadn't asked...

They had been fine with the half truths and obscure answers they had gotten from one another. Taking it for what it was, not really suspecting anything. Who wanted to know about the mundane work of a security guard? Who asked probing questions about a Uni-student's day at school? The highlights were told anyway, the rest... it hadn't been important. As long as the lies and half truths weren't questioned there was nothing to worry about.

''Hey...Reno..." Still no recognition or answer, and Axel's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Reno wasn't all there. Axel could smell the sharp tang of alcohol on Reno's breath, he'd seen the bottle in Reno's hand and it was almost half empty. "...talk to me, please..." Axel hated how his own voice shook, and he had to forcefully swallow a few times to get rid of the lump in his throat. His tone had been horse and it had cut through the silence in a very unsettling way bouncing off the walls even though he'd barely spoken over a whisper.

Axel's fingers clenched in the fabric of Reno's shirt again, and a heavy sigh shuddered past his lips as he finally shifted his gaze away, closing his eyes and mentally cursing himself. There really was no way out. He knew where they were, he'd heard the other Turks talk, but that really didn't help. It didn't matter that he knew that they were being held in the ShinRa building, several floors down.

There was no escape...

This was their last attempt to get him to talk, to spill what he knew. He never would though, because he wasn't stupid enough to think that it would make a difference. If he knew it would have... he might have. But seeing what they had done to one of their own, even though Reno knew nothing, it was proof enough.

Half-truths and blatant lies was what had gotten them into the situation they were in. Half-truths and lies was what would get Axel, and very possibly Reno, killed. Because they hadn't known. Because they had chosen to ignore the signs...

They had hurt one of their own in their desperation to get at information that he didn't have. Reno didn't know anything... Reno only knew the student who had a part time job as a fucking bartender. Reno knew nothing else, but they had still hurt him.

They had hurt his Reno...

Axel pressed his forehead against Reno's chest with his eyes tightly shut and his lips pressed into a thin line. Everything was wrong. It never should have happened. "...I'm sorry..." He eventually whispered, his long fingers scrunching up the fabric of Reno's shirt even worse than before .

Axel had never felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do. Even if he gave ShinRa the information they wanted, Axel was still a dead man. Whatever he did either one or both of them would die...

"Come on Red... just talk to me." His voice was muffled against the fabric of Reno's torn and bloodied shirt, it looked like Reno had been through much worse than him, which was cringe worthy to think about, because Axel hadn't had it easy.

Reno said something then, but it was too low for Axel to hear even though he was so close. A few mumbled words which carried no force in them, hardly even more than an exhale. Axel raised his head to look up at Reno again, it hadn't happen too often that he had to look up at Reno, but as it were Axel was sitting on the cold concrete floor, while Reno was sitting on a low four legged stool. Axel had gotten as close as he possibly could, he'd wanted Reno even closer but the other man hadn't wanted to move, so Axel had just been the one to shift them around the best he could. He'd nestled himself close, it had taken some awkward maneuvering, but Reno hadn't said a word, hadn't protested or even moved.

"What was that Red?" Axel tried to keep the tremor out of his voice; he did his best to make it sound normal and upbeat. He'd never had a problem controlling his emotions, but then again, he'd never let his emotions grow beyond his comfort zone before Reno came along.

"...you're not here..." Reno mumbled, his words slow, unsure and slightly slurred. Axel raised his arms, the chain of his shackles brushing against the bloody gash on Reno's back, but the other man still didn't react. "I'm here Red. Not that I'm really that thrilled about it." Axel said, forcing a week smile onto his lips, Reno's eyes shifted just the slightest, and his left hand came up to run through Alex's spiky tresses a few times but then fell back to his side like dead weight.

"You can't be here..." The words were firmer this time, as if Reno was trying to convince himself. The pain on the Turk's features, how his brow furrowed, how he pressed his lips together into a thin line after he'd said it and the absolutely broken look in his eyes... It was heartbreaking for Axel's to see it, to hear the voice that more often than not had a note of carefree laugher in it, so dead and flat.

Axel watched as Reno squeezed his eyes shut and give a minute shake of his head. "If you're here..."

'_...You'll die...'_

Unspoken, but Axel already knew, how could he not know? A fair share of the Organization had fallen due to ShinRa already. Axel had figured that he would die young, kind of came with the job. But at that moment he had a whole new understanding for the rules.

_Do not get attached._

_Don't fall..._

Axel wanted to lie. He wanted to tell pretty lies about how they would be fine. How they would get out of there and go somewhere just the two of them. Thing was, in reality, the bad guys don't get the "Happily Ever After", they more often than not get caught get imprisoned, or they are killed...

He wanted to lie, but he couldn't. There were too many lies between them already. They had been small ad insignificant lies about work, friends, family... but those small seemingly inconsequential lies had ultimately led to where they were now. Sitting in a small concrete room with no windows, the air around them stale and heavy and the only sounds came from them, their breathing and the clinking of chains from their shackles.

"...Hey Reno..." Axel eventually forced out, his voice tight and still shaking with held back emotions. Reno didn't open his eyes, he kept them tightly shut. Axel shifted his grip on Reno, pulling him down the few inches that were needed; the other redhead didn't fight it so Axel pressed his forehead against Reno's. He stayed like that for a moment, debating with himself. He didn't want to tell any more lies, he had one truth though, words he'd never said truthfully before...

Axel whispered the words he never thought he'd actually say, to actually mean them, they weren't a lie. He then closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips against the other man's. He couldn't see it, but Reno's left hand gripped the stool he was sitting on tighter, just for a moment, and then it relaxed again and Reno kissed Axel back.

The moment didn't last long as the door to the cell was suddenly flung open. There was yelling, Axel pulled away in a flurry of motion. The bottle Reno had been holding went flying as his arms were yanked upwards so that Axel could free himself. Reno fell off the small stool in an ungraceful heap and there was more yelling, the shouts bouncing of the stone walls, before the sharp sound of glass scratching against concrete sounded through the room.

Reno's eyes were still closed, and he hissed in pain, it was all too much... it couldn't be real...

Then a gunshot rang out, the sound deafening in the small room and Reno's eyes opened with a start, clear and focused...

"AXEL!"

Then there was silence...

* * *

_I hope it was to ya all's liking! This story was all inspired by __Nijuukoo's __lovely piece of art, "Heartbreak Warfare". Go and give it a look on her Deviant art account or her tumblr. I'm almost done with the second chapter, and I know where I'm going with this. _

_Tell me what ya think, if ya have the time to spare. :)_

_Please excuse any grammatical/spelling errors. English isn't my first language, and on top of that I'm dyslexic. XD So I have a pretty decent excuse. I'm trying to find a Beta, so hopefully I'll have one for the next chapter. _


	2. The lies comes to light

_So here it is! Chapter 2! I really have to send a whole bunch of love nijuukoo's way. 3 She was such a darling and beta read this chapter for me, and she is a really good beta as well, giving good pointers and highlighting things that needs fixing. Best beta I've had! X3 So now this chapter should be about 40 % more awesome! XD ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The lies comes to light

* * *

_5th of March: 5:32 am_

With a soft mutter Reno rolled over towards the bedside table groping for his phone which was vibrating against the wooden surface. One blue-green eye opened to peer at the display-it was Rude calling. With a sigh Reno rolled off the bed, rather gracefully for someone who'd just been woken up. Once on his feet he looked back at the bed to see if he'd disturbed its other occupant, but Axel was still sound asleep. With a small smile Reno made his way out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the living room to answer the call. He was a little surprised that Rude hadn't given up, but that probably meant it was important, whatever it was he was calling about at... 5:34 in the morning.

With a groan at the realization what the time actually was Reno raised the small device to his ear once he'd pressed the answer button. "Better be important yo, it's fucking early..." He groused out and raised his other hand to rub at his left eye, still blurry with sleep.

"Something big has happened Reno." Rude's voice was low and hurried, Reno could hear voices somewhere in the background. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you're in trouble. I've sent you some files. Look at them and decide what to do." Reno stopped all motion. His brows furrowed in deep confusion and before he could demand that his partner explain the situation, Rude hung up. The redhead pulled the phone away from his ear, holding it loosely in his hand and staring at it blankly.

"Files?" He mumbled before he hurried off to where his laptop was sitting on the coffee table. He cast a cautionary glance backwards towards the bedroom, but it was silent and dark. Reno brushed his messy bangs away from his eyes before he opened up the computer and quickly signed in. He was expecting Rude to have sent over the files to his ShinRa account, but there was nothing there. Instead, his junk mail folder, the random mail account he'd gotten ages ago, had something very interesting in it.

He opened the file included in the mail labeled, "You won't believe this." It looked like any other spam mail he'd ever gotten, had it not been for the one small logo at the very top of the mail. As he opened the file, however, he didn't have a clue what to expect. What he did see though, the pictures and the text files, sent his mind reeling.

There were pictures of Axel, clearly taken without him knowing, the quality of the pictures were quite bad. They looked like they were stills from a night vision video camera. He was dressed to blend in with the surroundings, his hair covered, but his face wasn't, not at first. In later pictures it was, and what the later pictures showed was... shocking. It wasn't the splotches of dark blood marring his skin, nor the fuzzy image of what looked like a long weapon that had Reno feeling uneasy. He had seen his fair share of gruesome aftermaths to become somewhat immune to the sight. No, the thing that left Reno with a wave of dread filled nausea was the fact that it was Axel who'd done the deed.

The look on Axel's exposed face in the successive pictures suggested he'd been under the assumption that he was in the clear. He seemed so detached, like a machine. Eyes cold, features blank. It was such a stark contrast to what Reno was used to. He hadn't ever thought that Axel was capable of looking that way.

He then stumbled upon photographs of a much different content, and Reno felt his blood chill. There were pictures of him and Axel together, taken from afar, some at night when they had been certain no one could see them... stolen moments in public, just for the thrill of the moment, to piss off whatever bigots were around...

A soft mewling came from beside Reno. The shocked Turk turned his eyes towards the calico kitten standing on the couch next to him, staring up at him in curiosity. Reno absently petted the kitten before he got off the couch in a bit of a daze, almost dropping the laptop from his legs having to fumble for a moment to catch it. He set the device down and closed his eyes pensively as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was thudding hard and fast against the inside of his ribcage, he sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he raised to press his hands against his closed eyelids.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

_5th of March: 7:43 am_

Reno sat at the kitchen table, all dressed with a mug of coffee in front of him, he'd been sitting there for the last hour thinking. He was angry. He was cursing himself out for being so stupid, how could he have fallen for what had to be a trick.

He tried thinking about it in another way, but however he looked at, however he spun it around, he couldn't get it to fit. It didn't make sense.

Reno let out a low groan, his elbows coming to rest on the table as he buried his hands in his hair, his fingers twisting into the red tresses and clenching hard. He didn't know what to do. Time was running out; he'd already spent far too long thinking about the situation, and the inevitable. It was only a matter of time before the other Turks would arrive. Reno knew they were going to show up, otherwise Rude wouldn't have done what he did, leaving it up to him.

Stupid bastard was giving him a choice...

Reno froze where he sat, he even stopped breathing for a moment when he heard the sounds of Axel waking up and moving about the bedroom. Reno stared down at the table, his eyes wide and shifting from one spot to another. He'd lost track of time—it could very well to be too late. What could he do? What was he supposed to do?

He sat unmoving at the table and listened to the shuffling of feet from the room down the hallway, the sounds of the bathroom door opening and the sputter of the shower turning on. Reno cursed himself for how clearly he could picture the other man underneath the spray of water and the feeling that mental image brought with it. He was torn. His hands slid from his hair to come to rest over his face. He was well and truly in hot water no matter what he'll do.

Reno usually had a very good grasp of his emotions, he didn't let them get the better of him in a stressful situation. He might not have been the absolute brightest of the Turks, but he did have some really important skills. But there was the simple truth that he was expendable, as all of them were if push came to shove. Rude knew that...

Rude knew of his relationship with Axel. He'd seen them together more than once. They've had drinks together at Tifa's. He'd eaten with them at Reno's flat a couple of times... Rude was doing him one hell of a favor.

Reno had to think fast. He had to decide what to do, he'd already wasted a lot of time on being angry and thinking the same thoughts over and over again. It wasn't something he was often required to do, mulling such serious decisions over on his own, having to be the one to make the final choice.

'I have to get him out... he needs to leave. But how the fuck do I get him out without him asking questions?' The question swirled around in his mind as a sudden sense of dread settled over him. They had planned to spend the day together, to just hang out and do nothing. He could say that he needed to head in to work for some reason... but then there would have been no reason for Axel to leave. He'd been more or less living in Reno's apartment for the last month.

"Fuck!" Reno snapped and stood from the chair so quickly it nearly toppled over. He stalked around the table and before he began to pace, his arms crossed over his chest before his left hand came up to rub at his lips in a nervous gesture.

"Sup Red?"

Reno spun around and stared at Axel, who was toweling his hair dry, but was thankfully already all dressed. The look on Axel's face changed from casual curiosity to bemusement and his brows drew together into a somewhat worried frown; Reno hadn't heard him get out of the shower so the myriad of unmasked emotions must have been etched clearly across his face. The Turk hurriedly turned away, his brows set in a frown and his lips pressed into a thin line.

He was out of time. He had to make a choice.

"Hey... Reno, are you alright?" The concern in Axel's voice was clear. He heard him move closer but before the other redhead could reach out and touch him Reno straightened his posture, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Get out." The words were harsh and cold, and he was glad his back was turned to Axel. His mind was reeling, but he couldn't let his emotions betray him now.

"What?" Axel asked in a surprised tone with hints of disbelieving laughter. "What crawled up your ass this morning?" Axel asked and closed the distance between them, laying a hand on Reno's shoulder. But Reno shrugged it off and took a few steps away from Axel.

"You deaf or something, yo? I told you to get out, I'm done with this." Reno let a bored sort of look settle over his features as he motioned between them. "Fun while it lasted 'an all that, but really, this is getting old." Reno looked over at Axel and instantly regretted it. He shifted his gaze away, perhaps a bit too quickly considering what he was playing at.

"What the hell is wrong with you Reno? Where did all this come from?" Axel was confused, and rightfully so. It really had come out of nowhere, this script of last resort, and Reno's words did not exactly match up with his body language. So Reno wasn't at all surprised at the undertone of anger in Axel's voice, but it might be his saving grace. If he just got angry enough to leave, then it would be ok, Axel would catch on and stay away for good.

"I told you to get out!"

"The fuck I'm going!" Axel shouts, visage now twisted in a furious snarl, "I'm staying until you've explained what the hell is going on with you!" So much for Reno's hope of Axel simply leaving. He should have known Axel's stubbornness would kick in.

The two redheads were glaring at one another, both gauging the other's posture and the fire in the other's eyes, and it was at that moment when Reno saw it. It had always been there, bubbling beneath the surface, the hint that screamed that there was more to Axel than he let people be privy to.

They would probably have shouted at one another for way longer, it might even have come to physical blows, but time was not on their side. Reno let time slip by letting his thoughts run in desperate circles, not coming to a conclusion and implementing it in a better way.

The two redheads were startled out of their stalemate when the door was kicked in and several people in suits stormed the apartment, weapons drawn and hollering orders. The noise in the humble little flat, which had been so serene up until just minutes ago, became cacophonous. Both Reno and Axel had their voices raised, the Turk shouting for the suited men to stand down, and Axel demanding what the hell was going on.

But it dawned on him within seconds-and Axel made a run for it.

It was astounding and terrifying to see what happened next. Reno could only stare at Axel, stare at the flow of the redhead's deadly movements, his body twisting and shifting in precise actions that spoke volumes of his background. His muscles were honed, and every move and decision calculated to conduct his body in a perfected flow. The crack of a man's skull, the twisting of fabric and smash of weapons hitting the floor as Axel assaulted the guards one by one, inching closer to his escape. The training which had undoubtedly kept him alive, and snuffed out the life of others, for years, suddenly revealed in this test of survival.

Reno's focus was abruptly drawn away from Axel when he recognized the telltale sound of a Mag-rod charging up, that buzzing electrical hum. His eyes shifted around until they landed on the man who'd raised the weapon, aiming to strike Axel. Reno didn't really think, his body moving in an automatic reaction, and in the next moment he was standing in front of the Turk, just barely blocking the downward swing of the Mag-rod. It someone he didn't recognize, it had to be one of the new recruits, someone who wouldn't hold back because there were no previous bonds no doubt, no inhibitions.

Reno was used to fighting, but he was not used to going all out with someone on whose side he was supposed to be on. He found himself immediately thrown in the deep end as another Turk turned their attention to him, and then another, all with the order to subdue the traitor. Reno found his own set of skills stretched to its limit as he fought to hold off the men. But he was yanked away from the one he was facing and was sent stumbling to collide with someone else. He was bracing for the blow that was surely to come, but instead of a blow strong hands wrapped themselves around Reno's upper arms to steady him and right him up. Reno was bewildered, and once he was standing steadily on his feet once more he took notice of who it was he'd stumbled into. It was Axel, and he looked as surprised as Reno felt, he could see the flicker of Axel's eyes to where he was holding Reno, and then back to Reno's face.

Reno caught Axel's gaze, and it quickly shifted into something harsh, it was full of hurt, betrayal and anger, and he was about to push Reno away, Reno could feel it, the tension in the fingers and the small shift towards him, but before Axel could push him away a Mag-rod struck Reno across the back. The jolt that passed through them both burned, it was like every nerve and muscle was set aflame, and the jolt was nearly enough to make Reno's heart stop. He'd never gotten struck by a Mag-rod set on its highest level before, and for a moment he felt a bit sorry for the people whom he'd struck down. But that thought was immediately blasted from his mind as his body seized up; he couldn't even manage a scream, he was in too much pain, his limbs refusing to work, his jaw was clenched tight and he couldn't breathe. His ears were ringing, Axel's own scream of pain muffled and ghostly. Reno hardly felt the impact of the hard surface when he crumbled to the floor when Axel's hands were forced open to finally let him go; there wasn't a chance in hell for Reno to keep standing on his own.

Reno's vision blurred, specks of white floating around as he lost focus of his surroundings. His eyes watched blearily as he made out boots crossing his line of vision along with a pair of feet covered in only socks-Axel.

'Get out... you have to...get...out...' Reno thought, wishing that Axel could somehow vanish and escape this hell. But even as his vision slowly dimmed, darkening around the edges, he could see Rude forcing Axel to his knees, and then push him completely onto the floor. A small inkling in his mind told him he should be grateful it was Rude. Anyone else would have been merciless

The voices in the room sounded as if he had been submerged under water. It soon became a pointless endeavor to try and interpret their words as he could feel his last grip on consciousness slipping, but before the world turned completely black Reno's gaze caught Axel's.

He should have gotten him out.

* * *

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! I didn't know!" Reno yelled as he slammed his cuffed hands against the metal table in the interrogation room. Once he'd woken up he'd been taken straight there.

ShinRa…he'd been here just half a day ago, going about work as he always did. The room was the same as he last saw it. It was small, stark, and grey; the few pieces of steel furniture were cold and made to add to the uncomfortable atmosphere. It was a perfect environment to break anyone down, and Reno often relished being the one in command. But this time was different. This time he was at the mercy of his fellow Turks. Now he was the one who was being scrutinized, interrogated repeatedly and if they didn't trust his words, he would be tortured. It was protocol—nothing would be bypassed simply because Reno had been one of their own.

"I don't believe you Reno." Tseng said his voice as calm and collected as always with his dark eyes focused on Reno. Despite how hard he tried, the redhead couldn't read that cold, callous gaze. Tseng had always been a closed off person, but never had he seen the other man so utterly and completely distant.

"All I know is that he's a student and a fucking part-time bartender! Everything else he's ever told me are probably lies anyway!" He shouted at Tseng, glaring daggers at the other man while he tried to suppress the hurt that his own words brought with them.

"You said he attends Midgar University, but there's no Axel Smith registered there, which in itself says something, because I doubt you would be lying about something that trivial." The dark haired man said as he flicked through a few papers nestled inside the usual ShinRa marked folder. Reno couldn't see what it was, but he really didn't care. He shifted his gaze down to his cuffed hands, his fingers uncurling from their clenched position. "Probably the Organization's doing, covering their tracks. The tech-team reported that someone hacked the local network a few hours ago, whoever it was probably got rid of all information that they could. But we do have verbal confirmation that there's been an 'Axel Smith' registered." Tseng continued, "I'm impressed at the speed at which they work. We have yet to questions more people on campus, but we'll get to that. Since we have their Number Eight, according to our informant, we have a good opportunity to get some really valuable information out of him." Tseng didn't look up as he spoke and Reno was more or less tuning the man out not really interested. He found his mind continuously going back to Axel. The gravity of the situation was slowly settling in his mind.

"If he ever talks that is. We got very little from the other three that we caught some time ago..." Reno didn't look as Tseng threw a glance over at him. "But at least this time we have something to bargain with."

The red-haired Turk felt a heavy lump settle in his stomach, but still he didn't give a reaction, didn't say another word, and eventually Tseng got up and left. Reno slumped back in his chair, pulling his hands off the table until they dropped into his lap. He tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling letting his thoughts wander.

"...who would sell him out?" He mumbled absently to himself. That was the only explanation; there had to be an informant. Someone had taken that video and sent it to them, which meant that the Organization, or someone at the Organization, knew who they were and where they were at. Someone at the Organization had the upper hand on them but had used that chance to sell one of their own out. It didn't make sense, why not just deal with it themselves? Why let ShinRa get their hands on their people? There were a traitor in the Organization, and there was no doubt that ShinRa would take as much advantage of that as they possibly could.

But that was the least of Reno's worries.

* * *

_4th of March: 10:45 pm_

_'One of your own is involved with the Organization number VIII. You might want to take care of it.'_

**10 attached files**

"Is that Reno?"

"It is."

"Fuck..."

"Play that video file."

"..."

* * *

_1st of March: 2:31 am_

"I don't see why you are coming with me on this mission." Axel mumbled as they made their way down the dark sides streets of Midgar. He cast a wary glance at his companion. "I mean, no offense and all, but this isn't in your field is it?" Axel asked with a hint of a smile.

"The Superiors thought it would be a good idea to widen my field, since we are a few members short at the moment."

Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets even though he wore gloves. He felt fidgety and soon pulled his hands out of his pockets again, but there was something strange about the mission he'd been sent on, he could feel it in his gut. But even if that was the case, you didn't question the Superiors; you did as you were told. What Axel's companion had said was true though. They had lost three of the Organization in the last few months. ShinRa was closing in, but they were still lacking vital information about them. They couldn't strike back as it were, so it was just business as usual for Axel.

The sports bag bouncing off his hip wasn't uncomfortable, but quite a heavy burden to carry. It was holding the tools of his trade in the most inconspicuous way possible. They were indistinguishable with their surroundings, merging into the shadows, dressed in drab clothes that wouldn't attract attention. They were like all the other people who'd ventured outside at that time of night, the kind of people others chose not to see: the homeless, the lowlifes, the unwanted.

The hood of Axel's shirt was pulled up to hide his bright red hair, and the clothes were ill fitting to conceal his lean frame. His companion was much the same. They were blending, as they should.

Axel took another turn, leading the two of them down a darker pathway towards an abandoned building where they were to meet their target. A scum owing the Organization a hefty amount of money which they wouldn't be getting back as long as the guy was still alive. That was as much as Axel cared to know. He couldn't be bothered to get involved with the specifics of how offing someone would lead to the Organization getting their money back. The superiors pointed someone out, Axel killed them, that was it.

"...Would have been easier if I could have sniped him..." Axel muttered as they drew nearer. He covered his face, in the off chance that their target would get away. "Alright, here we go, all set?" His tone was detached and to the point. His companion gave a short nod making sure his weapons were where they should be.

"Welcome to the front line kid, it's not a pretty place to be." Axel said with a humorless tilt to his tone before they entered the derelict building.

* * *

_1st of March: 4:00 am_

Axel slipped silently and unseen through the back door of the high-end apartment building, owned by the Organization, and took the stairs up to his floor. Not the top one thankfully, that would draw to much attention, and it would have been a bitch to climb all those stairs after every mission.

He opened the fire escape and slipped into the hallway of the fifth floor. The thick carpet muffled his steps as he made his way towards the apartment that was his, but rarely slept in. It was a luxurious flat floored with rich dark wood and slick tiles; it had everything, even an open fireplace, but to him it was still just someplace to stash his things and rid himself unwanted evidence.

Once inside, he methodically went about the same routine as always after getting back from a hit. He got the fire going, then shed his clothes down to his underwear and chucked it all into the roaring flames fueled by more than just the wood in the grate.

Green eyes stared into the dancing flames to watch the burning fabric twisting and crumbling into ash in the high heat. It was only the simple habit of sweeping away the bread trail, but it always felt like he was trying to burn away the memories of what he had done as well. Though however hard he tried he could never forget the people he'd killed; those memories would never go away, and they still haunted him whenever he slept. It was something he'd learned to live with, but it was still unpleasant, and some dreams twisted and morphed by his underlying guilt, would rouse him in the early morning hours in a cold sweat and out of breath.

With a frustrated sigh Axel went to sort himself out, have a shower, get some decent clothes on and then try to wind down before he had to head to the University. He had an exam that day, one he couldn't miss. Demyx had already supplied him with the answers, but he still needed to go and take the exam; it wouldn't do him any good to have memorized the answers if he didn't show up for the actual test. Forging another identity required such a bothersome amount of dedication.

A ghost of a smile flickered over his lips a moment later as he turned on the shower and tested the water. At least he could go to Reno's place later that night, sleep in a bed where he felt, strangely, almost safe in. When he was with the other redhead he could forget, for a little while, what he was and what he did for a living.

* * *

_1st of March: 9:05 pm_

Reno's doorbell chimed its merry tune and the redhead quirked one eyebrow questioningly. He wasn't expecting anyone, but he went to the door and looked through the peephole, letting out a short laugh before he unlocked the door.

"You have a key don't you?" Reno asked the other redhead who fell against him dramatically and wrapping his arms around Reno's neck. "I forgot it..." Axel mumbled against Reno's throat, drawing an amused chuckle out of Reno, who then warped one arm loosely around Axel and then patted him, somewhat patronizingly, on the head with his free hand. "Aha, what if I'd been at work?" He asked with a smirk. Axel stood straight again, looking miffed before untangling himself from Reno and walking into the apartment, shoes kicked off as he went. "Fine, I'll just find someone else to cuddle," He said with a pout as he looked around the living room. "Luna? Where are you?" The calico kitten raised its head to regard Axel sleepily and then yawned hugely. "There's my sweetie!" Axel said as he scooped the cat off the couch. Luna was not at all impressed and remained limp, doing a very good job of playing dead. Axel bundled the kitten up in his arms and nuzzled his face against the small head. Luna peered up at him and batted very lazily at the red strands of hair and then decided that she would be fine with sleeping in the man's arms.

Reno walked up behind Axel and slid his arm around the other man's slender waist then rested his chin on Axel's shoulder. "So you're choosing the cat over me? I'm hurt, yo." Reno said with a small smile, but he could feel the stiffness in the other man's shoulders. "Sup Ax? You're like, really tense." Reno questioned as he pulled away so that he could maneuver Axel around the couch and made him sit down. Axel gave a small shrug of his shoulders and directed a lopsided smile up at Reno. "Stuff at Uni, had a test and I'm not sure I did that well." He said before directing his gaze down to the slumbering kitten. Reno plunked down on the couch beside Axel, shifting himself so that his back was against the armrest before coaxing Axel to shuffle closer. Axel did so and leaned back against Reno's chest, pulling both his legs onto the couch and relaxed the best he could. Reno's hands began to comb through his lover's wild hair and Axel soon let out a long content sigh when Reno gently massaged down his neck.

"Fuck, that feels nice..." Axel murmured, tipping his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Reno threaded his fingers through his hair. He arched, peering up at Reno. "Don't stop." It drew a chuckle out of Reno at the almost pitiful look Axel was giving him. "You know those are my favorite words to hear, but I'm a bit restricted in what I can do from here, y'know?" Reno said and laughed a little more at the huff Axel let out, but Axel made no effort to move, instead he absently petted the kitten that was curled up on his abdomen. "Later?" Axel asked looking back at Reno again. Reno smiled and went back to combing his hands through scarlet tresses. "Sure babe, I'll work those kinks right out of ya." He said with a grin, and earned himself a halfhearted slap to the leg as reply, but there was no denying the small smirk playing on Axel's lips.

* * *

_28th of February: 11:00 am_

"You want to widen your field?" The question was asked in a very uninterested, and almost distracted, sort of way by the white haired man behind the heavy oak desk. Xemnas. The Superior.

"Yes, sir." Simple and straight answer, no room left for the golden-eyed man to read into any emotions. Xemnas raised his eyes from the documents laid out in front of him and regarded the young man standing on the other side of the desk just briefly before returning his attention back to his papers. "And what, pray tell, do you think you're capable off besides the tasks I've set for you?" He asked coldly.

"I was thinking disposal, sir. We are lacking people in that field, sir."

Xemnas raised his eyes again and let out a low hum. "Very well, you are more or less useless where you are now. You have outgrown that clientele. I'll pair you with VII, he'll instruct you to begin with." Hi raised his hand and was about to dismiss his underling but was interrupted.

"Sir, not to step out of bounds, but wouldn't number VIII be a better choice? Number VII is away for the whole of next month, wouldn't it be better if I were to jump right in on number VIII's next mission, just to observe for starters?" It was risky, but it was a calculated risk.

Xemnas was quiet for a moment, his mouth set in a grim line. "You are out of bounds, but this time I'll let it slide. You may observe during VIII's next mission but once VII is back he is to instruct you, is that clear?"

"Yes superior." He said and then bowed and left the office as he was dismissed. It didn't really matter if it was only the one time... it would be all he needed.

* * *

_Notes: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd appreciate any thoughts and comments that you might have. And if you haven't done it already, go and take a look at Nijukoo's tumblr, her art is so lovely. :3 _


End file.
